starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
On the Job/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E12 Morning in Mewni.png S2E12 Buff Frog's house.png S2E12 Mobile of Ludo's army.png S2E12 Buff Frog's tadpoles in an egg carton.png S2E12 Buff Frog's tadpoles waking up.png S2E12 Buff Frog smiling at his babies.png S2E12 Buff Frog hugging his tadpoles.png S2E12 Buff Frog kissing one of his tadpoles.png S2E12 Buff Frog kissing another of his tadpoles.png S2E12 Buff Frog about to kiss the camera.png S2E12 Buff Frog playing with his tadpoles.png S2E12 Buff Frog and his tadpoles in a pond.png S2E12 Buff Frog's time as a happy father.png S2E12 Buff Frog placing a tadpole in a baby chair.png S2E12 Buff Frog wearing apron and oven mitts.png S2E12 Tadpoles looking at Buff Frog 1.png S2E12 Tadpoles looking at Buff Frog 2.png S2E12 Buff Frog picking up a stovepot.png S2E12 Buff Frog serving breakfast to his babies.png S2E12 The stovepot is empty.png S2E12 Buff Frog frowning.png S2E12 Buff Frog looking at his tadpoles.png S2E12 Katrina staring at her father.png S2E12 Buff Frog thinking of an idea.png S2E12 Buff Frog opening his cupboard.png S2E12 Buff Frog's barren cupboard.png S2E12 Buff Frog unable to feed his babies.png S2E12 Buff Frog's mirror phone calling Boo Fly.png S2E12 Boo Fly appears on Buff Frog's mirror phone.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'twelve beautiful babies'.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'I hear you're hiring'.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'I am just as evil as ever'.png S2E12 Buff Frog playing with his babies.png S2E12 Diaz Household exterior afternoon.png S2E12 Buff Frog's babies left with Star and Marco.png S2E12 Dimensional portal closing.png S2E12 Buff Frog bawling like a baby.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'pull yourself together'.png S2E12 Buff Frog getting it together.png S2E12 Buff Frog smacking himself in the face.png S2E12 Buff Frog throwing punches at the air.png S2E12 Buff Frog running through the woods.png S2E12 Dogbull asking about Buff Frog.png S2E12 Boo Fly answering 'Buff Frog'.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters talking to Boo Fly.png S2E12 Buff Frog appears before the monsters.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters meet Buff Frog.png S2E12 Boo Fly welcomes Buff Frog to the team.png S2E12 Dogbull 'looks a little soft'.png S2E12 Buff Frog offended at being called soft.png S2E12 Buff Frog revealing his abs.png S2E12 Porcupine monster disgusted by Buff Frog.png S2E12 Close-up of Dogbull's abs.png S2E12 Dogbull 'he's just like me'.png S2E12 Dogbull 'ah, whatever'.png S2E12 Dogbull rips midsection out of a tree.png S2E12 Dogbull lifting weights with tree piece.png S2E12 Buff Frog grabs Dogbull's waistband.png S2E12 Buff Frog gives Dogbull a wedgie.png S2E12 Buff Frog vs. Dogbull.png S2E12 Boo Fly gets between Buff Frog and Dogbull.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'we have work to do'.png S2E12 Mewnian rat exiting the bar.png S2E12 Buff Frog and Boo Fly spy on bar rats.png S2E12 Mewnian rat giving another rat a signal.png S2E12 Another rat appears holding corn.png S2E12 Second rat giving corn to first rat.png S2E12 Buff Frog wide-eyed at seeing corn.png S2E12 Boo Fly hungry for corn.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'how rats have corn'.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'what we're here to find out'.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'let's get show on road'.png S2E12 Buff Frog and Boo Fly bump thumbs.png S2E12 Buff Frog and monsters make a plan.png S2E12 Buff Frog tells monsters the plan.png S2E12 Dogbull 'I'll just go grab him!'.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'give your abs a break'.png S2E12 Dogbull looking down at his abs.png S2E12 Buff Frog taking charge.png S2E12 Buff Frog jumps high through the air.png S2E12 Monsters impressed by Buff Frog's jumping.png S2E12 Mewnian rat hears a noise.png S2E12 Mewnian rat spinning around.png S2E12 Buff Frog sneaks up on Mewnian rat.png S2E12 Buff Frog grabs the rat from above.png S2E12 Buff Frog catches rat in a headlock.png S2E12 Mewnian rat in Buff Frog's headlock.png S2E12 Tadpole appears in Buff Frog's headlock.png S2E12 Buff Frog in shock.png S2E12 Rat escaping from Buff Frog's capture.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters chasing the rat.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters run into the bushes.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'did that just happen?'.png S2E12 Buff Frog in stunned silence.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters recapture the rat.png S2E12 Dogbull 'he lost it and we found it'.png S2E12 Dogbull and porcupine monster laughing.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters laugh at Buff Frog.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'your patented interrogation technique'.png S2E12 Buff Frog grinning nervously.png S2E12 Buff Frog's torturing kit.png S2E12 Buff Frog picks up a drilling device.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'we will do this the easy way'.png S2E12 Buff Frog turns to face the rat.png S2E12 Buff Frog about to torture the rat.png S2E12 Dogbull 'this is amazing!'.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters watch Buff Frog's torture.png S2E12 Buff Frog asking rat about the corn.png S2E12 Mewnian rat about to be tortured.png S2E12 Buff Frog imagines feeding his tadpoles.png S2E12 Buff Frog in shock again.png S2E12 Mewnian rat staring back at Buff Frog.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'this rat is tougher than I thought'.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'not going to want to see this'.png S2E12 Dogbull 'yeah, I do!'.png S2E12 Boo Fly pushing monsters toward the bushes.png S2E12 Boo Fly and monsters giving Buff Frog privacy.png S2E12 Buff Frog drops the drilling device.png S2E12 Drilling device falls to Buff Frog's feet.png S2E12 Buff Frog has a crisis of conscience.png S2E12 Buff Frog petting the captured rat.png S2E12 Buff Frog doesn't want to hurt the rat.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'what am I doing?'.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'I know what you're thinking'.png S2E12 Mewnian rat staring nervously at Buff Frog.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'I'm soft because I have children'.png S2E12 Buff Frog angry 'I'll show you!'.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters waiting for Buff Frog.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters hear rat's screams.png S2E12 Mewnian rat screaming in pain.png S2E12 Photo of tadpole wearing winter hat.png S2E12 Photo of Nadia wearing bunny ears.png S2E12 Buff Frog showing baby pictures to rat.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'we should do live chat'.png S2E12 Buff Frog calling Star Butterfly.png S2E12 Buff Frog and rat hear other monsters.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters return to Buff Frog.png S2E12 Buff Frog holding cut ropes.png S2E12 Dogbull 'what did you just do?!'.png S2E12 Dogbull angry at Buff Frog again.png S2E12 Buff Frog nervous 'um, yes'.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'all according to the plan'.png S2E12 Boo Fly covers for Buff Frog again.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters looking skeptical.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'lead us right to where the corn came from'.png S2E12 Buff Frog following Boo Fly's lead.png S2E12 Dogbull picking up the rope.png S2E12 Dogbull sniffing the rope.png S2E12 Dogbull 'I guess I can track his scent'.png S2E12 Dogbull tracking the rat's scent.png S2E12 Buff Frog ashamed of himself.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'nothing is feeling right'.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'not gonna be able to cover for you'.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'no, no, I got this'.png S2E12 Buff Frog following the other monsters.png S2E12 Buff Frog and monster look over a ridge.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters hit the jackpot.png S2E12 Dozens of Mewnian rats carrying corn.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'this is not the source'.png S2E12 Dogbull 'you with us or what?'.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'one hundred percent'.png S2E12 Dogbull instructing the other monsters.png S2E12 Dogbull reveals his sharpened horns.png S2E12 Tortoise-bird monster wielding an axe.png S2E12 Porcupine monster wielding spine swords.png S2E12 Boo Fly wielding a spiked fly swatter.png S2E12 Buff Frog in a battle-ready pose.png S2E12 Buff Frog wielding squeaky baby toys.png S2E12 Buff Frog's baby toys begin making music.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters in slack-jawed shock.png S2E12 Mewnian rats hear the toy music.png S2E12 Buff Frog trying to turn the toys off.png S2E12 Dogbull shushing Buff Frog.png S2E12 Buff Frog stomping on baby toys.png S2E12 Dogbull telling Buff Frog to be quiet.png S2E12 Buff Frog pummeling the baby toys.png S2E12 Mewnian rats scattering in terror.png S2E12 Dogbull throwing the baby toys away.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'that was Katrina's favorite'.png S2E12 Dogbull enraged at Buff Frog.png S2E12 Boo Fly gets between Buff Frog and Dogbull again.png S2E12 Dogbull 'we're gonna do this my way'.png S2E12 Dogbull commanding the monsters.png S2E12 Dogbull dreaming of eating corn.png S2E12 Porcupine and tortoise monsters dream of eating corn.png S2E12 Boo Fly dreaming of eating corn.png S2E12 Buff Frog dreaming of eating corn.png S2E12 Boo Fly kicks Buff Frog off the team.png S2E12 Buff Frog looking sad.png S2E12 Dogbull tells monsters to move out.png S2E12 Buff Frog stops Boo Fly not to leave.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'I need one more chance'.png S2E12 Boo Fly tells Buff Frog to go home.png S2E12 Buff Frog asking for a thumby-bumpy.png S2E12 Boo Fly turns his back on Buff Frog.png S2E12 Boo Fly abandoning Buff Frog.png S2E12 Buff Frog abandoned by Boo Fly.png S2E12 Buff Frog looking at his mirror phone.png S2E12 Buff Frog gets a text from Star Butterfly.png S2E12 Buff Frog receives a photo of his tadpoles.png S2E12 Buff Frog looking sad at his phone.png S2E12 Text message 'We're counting on you!'.png S2E12 Buff Frog starting to tear up.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters find the corn.png S2E12 Corn fields outside Butterfly Castle.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters pleased by their discovery.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters race for the corn.png S2E12 Mewman corn sparkling bright.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters run toward the corn.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters crash into force field.png S2E12 Magical barrier around corn fields.png S2E12 Dogbull getting frustrated.png S2E12 Dogbull pounding on the force field.png S2E12 Dogbull desperately wants the corn.png S2E12 Green hole in the magic force field.png S2E12 Dogbull reaching through the hole.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'you can't fit in there'.png S2E12 Dogbull grabbing Boo Fly.png S2E12 Dogbull pushing Boo Fly through the hole.png S2E12 King Butterfly happily eating corn.png S2E12 King Butterfly hears something outside.png S2E12 King Butterfly sees monsters outside.png S2E12 King Butterfly 'my corn!'.png S2E12 Dogbull 'suck in your gut!'.png S2E12 Dogbull hears King Butterfly.png S2E12 Porcupine and tortoise-bird hear King Butterfly.png S2E12 King Butterfly 'get away from my corn!'.png S2E12 King Butterfly catapults fireball at monsters.png S2E12 Fireball flying through the air.png S2E12 Fireball rolling across the ground.png S2E12 Wall of flames.png S2E12 King Butterfly sees monsters surrounded by fire.png S2E12 King Butterfly agape at what he's done.png S2E12 King Butterfly shocked 'whoopsie!'.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters surrounded by fire.png S2E12 Tortoise-bird monster retreats in his shell.png S2E12 Dogbull scared 'we're toast!'.png S2E12 Wildfire continues to spread.png S2E12 Porcupine monster spitting on the flames.png S2E12 Boo Fly looking extremely scared.png S2E12 Wildfire forms a high wall of flames.png S2E12 Boo Fly shutting his eyes.png S2E12 Buff Frog drops out of the sky.png S2E12 Buff Frog lands on the ground.png S2E12 Buff Frog to the rescue.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'I thought you went home!'.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'we are all going home!'.png S2E12 Buff Frog picking monsters up.png S2E12 Buff Frog grabs Boo Fly with his tongue.png S2E12 Buff Frog jumps off the ground with monsters.png S2E12 Buff Frog saves monsters from the flames.png S2E12 Explosion of red smoke.png S2E12 Tortoise-bird monster pops out of his shell.png S2E12 Porcupine monster rubbing her head.png S2E12 Dogbull notices he's missing an ab.png S2E12 Dogbull only has five abs.png S2E12 Dogbull's missing ab reappears.png S2E12 Dogbull 'oh, thank corn'.png S2E12 Boo Fly thanks Buff Frog for saving him.png S2E12 Monsters thank Buff Frog for saving them.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'just doing my job'.png S2E12 Dogbull extends a handshake to Buff Frog.png S2E12 Dogbull 'never making fun of dads again'.png S2E12 Buff Frog touched by Dogbull's words.png S2E12 Buff Frog about to hug monsters.png S2E12 Buff Frog hugging the monsters.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'we didn't get any corn'.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'we did not get corn'.png S2E12 Buff Frog giving a speech to monsters.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'found hole in Mewman force field'.png S2E12 Buff Frog opening a dimensional portal.png S2E12 Boo Fly and monsters believe in Buff Frog.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'now I must get babies'.png S2E12 Buff Frog returning to his tadpoles.png S2E12 Monsters moved by Buff Frog's fatherly love.png S2E12 Mewnian rats still collecting corn.png S2E12 Mewnian rat putting corn on a pile.png S2E12 Ludo commanding the Mewnian rats.png Прочее On The Job poster.jpg en:On the Job/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона